Buena Suerte, Ulquiorra!
by 48rounin
Summary: Mi pecho se comprimió de nuevo. Era molesto y después de un buen rato, comenzaba a dolerme. "Estúpido Gigai, estúpido Kisuke Urahara" masculle.
1. Leccion 1: Gigai

**_Lección 1: _**_Gigai_

* * *

><p>Urahara-san sonrió bajo su sombrero. No era una de sus típicas sonrisas, esas que Kurosaki-kun decía eran grotescas, esta era una de esas que das cuando estas complacido. Cuando de alguna u otra forma, ayudas a alguien.<p>

-Y bien Cifer-kun, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Urahara-san sonrió divertido.

-Pesado-

-Eso es normal Cifer-kun. Recuerda que ahora todo tu reiatsu esta comprimido en el gigai. ¿Algo más? ¿Sientes comezón?-

-La verdad es que me aprieta de- desvié la vista, aun así logre captar cuando señalaba su entrepierna.

-Ojojojo- rio Urahara-san dándose aire con el abanico –Mi culpa. Lo siento Cifer-kun pero ya era muy tarde cuando me percate que había tomado mal las medidas- Ulquiorra lo miro por un momento sin decir algo, haciendo que Urahara-san riera aun mas, casi con nerviosismo –no te preocupes, después de unos días te acostumbraras y este a su vez se estirara y acomodara-

-Bien-

-Ahora, nos harías el favor de caminar hacia allá y regresar-

-¿Por qué?-

-Oh, solo es rutina. Ya sabes por si hay algo más que te incomode- sonrió. No había duda de que Urahara-san lo estaba disfrutando.

Ulquiorra camino hacia la otra esquina pero, algo estaba mal. Toda la elegancia con la que lo había visto caminar, había desaparecido y ahora era como si caminara con el mundo sobre sus hombros y marchara al mismo tiempo.

Parpadeamos confundidos.

-¡No! ¡No! ¿Qué es eso Cifer-kun? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te soca demasiado que no puedes caminar?-

-Ya dije que me siento pesado. Esta cosa es muy difícil de controlar. Y si, me soca demasiado-

-Ah, pero eso no es excusa. Vamos de nuevo. Recuerda sacar el pecho y meter la barriga- recito seriamente apuntando con su bastón.

Ulquiorra lo intento un par de veces más.

-¡Vamos Cifer-kun! Piensa que estas en una nube y te deslizas por ella. Ahora, recuerda levantar la barbilla-

Pero después de 3 horas, Ulquiorra seguía sin poder.

-Ah- suspiro Urahara-san -¡Jinta! ¡Ururu! ¡Traigan unos libros y algunas tablas! Creo que lo haremos a la antigua-


	2. Leccion 2: Bienvenido a casa

_**Lección 2: **Bienvenido a casa_

* * *

><p>Caminamos todo el regreso a casa. Por práctica había dicho Urahara-san pero, era tarde, estábamos cansados y Ulquiorra, aunque había mejorado el arte de caminar, aun parecía que marchaba.<p>

-Espera aquí- le dije cuando nos detuvimos afuera del departamento –Cuando te de la señal, toca la puerta y di _"Ya llegue"-_

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque si vas a vivir conmigo, vamos a hacerlo bien. Así que lo primero es lo primero- cerré la puerta tras de mi y me apresure a recoger todo lo que estuviera "mal colocado". Respire hondo y me apoye contra la puerta –Ahora- susurre pero no tan bajo para que pudiera escucharme.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Abrí la puerta y sonreí.

-Ya llegue- repitió confundido. Sonreí aun más y, como lo había hecho con mi hermano tantos años atrás, canturree.

-Bienvenido a casa-


	3. Leccion 3

_**Lección 3: **¿Por qué la gallina cruzo el camino?_

* * *

><p>-Se llama humor-<p>

-¿Humor?- repitió Ulquiorra frunciendo las cejas.

-Si, ya lo has visto. Uno cuenta algo gracioso para que la otra persona se ría-

¿Por qué? ¿Para que harías tal cosa?-

-Eh… por diversión, supongo- reí nerviosa –Por ejemplo, dos borrachos entran en un bar-

-No se supone tendrían que salir- soltó Ulquiorra, pero agradecí al cielo que lo hubiera hecho porque no recordaba como iba el chiste –Los humanos entran en un bar y salen ebrios ¿Por qué entrarían ebrios?-

Ni idea.

-Eh… que tal algo más fácil. Toc Toc-

Nada. Ni siquiera un pestañeo.

-Toc Toc- repetí, golpeando la puerta invisible entre él y yo.

-No entiendo. ¿Qué haces?-

-¿Ah? La puerta. Hay alguien en la puerta-

-¿Quieres que habrá?-

-¡No! ¡No!- negué con mis manos –Intentemos con este. ¿Por qué la gallina cruzo el camino?-

Ulquiorra me miro como si tuviera un tercer ojo que acababa de brotarme.

-Depende. Porque si un zorro la perseguía tendría que cruzarlo. O quizás, si es una gallina macho, habría una gallina hembra al otro lado. Pero si lo piensas bien, tal vez hay comida al otro lado-

Pestañee confundida –Para cruzar al otro lado-


	4. Leccion 4: 4 de corazones

_**Lección 4: **4 de corazones_

* * *

><p>Urahara-san barajo las cartas ante la mirada expectante de Ulquiorra.<p>

-Aquí, ¿es acaso el 4 de corazones tu carta, Inoue-san?- sonrió, mostrándome la carta que momentos atrás había escogido.

-¡Si, si! Esa es mi carta- Ulquiorra, me miro como si hubiera matado a un gato -¿No es grandioso? Ulquiorra, no quieres intentarlo-

-Si, Cifer-kun. Vamos, vamos toma una carta-

-No lo hare. No existe tal cosa como la magia, por lo que he visto, no es mas que un truco-

-Por supuesto que lo sabemos, pero es divertido y no hay nada más que hacer mientras esperamos tu nuevo gigai. Vamos, hazlo-

-No. Tengo cosas en las que pensar- dijo y regreso a la revista que estaba leyendo.

-Cl-claro. Urahara-san, ¿podemos hacerlo otra vez?-

-Por supuesto. Vamos, toma tu carta- extendió la baraja frente a mi, mientras escogía, Ulquiorra observaba atento pero, sin apartar la vista de la revista. Urahara-san lo noto.

-¿No tenias cosas que pensar, Cifer-kun?- sonrió divertido.

-Por supuesto que tengo pero, ahora estoy descansando- contesto serio pero, no pude evitarlo y deje salir una risita. Regrese la carta y Urahara-san volvió a barajarlas como lo había hecho, siempre bajo la mirada expectante de Ulquiorra.

Sonreímos divertidos antes esto.

-Sabes Cifer-kun, Jinta solía hacer esa cara cuando se preguntaba donde había escondido su nariz- esta vez no pude contenerlo, y reí divertida junto con Urahara-san.

-…-

-Aquí, ¿es acaso el 4 de trébol tu carta?- sonrió, ante las miradas que Ulquiorra lanzaba.

-Ja ja ja, ¡si! ¡Esa es mi carta!- Ulquiorra resoplo y volvió la vista a la revista.

-¿Seguro no quieres intentarlo Cifer-kun?-

-Por supuesto que no. No van a engañarme con un truco barato. Estoy casi seguro que las has marcado- sentencio sin apartar los ojos de la vista.

-Truco, no. Magia, si. Tu sabes, "Bibidi, Babidi, Bu"-


	5. Leccion 5: Jabon en los oidos

_**Lección 5: **Jabón en los oídos_

* * *

><p>-Arg, esta fría- exclamo Ulquiorra cuando pase la esponja por su espalda.<p>

-Lo-lo siento- volví a mojar la esponja y la pase de nuevo –Sabes, aun no creo que nunca te hayas tallado la espalda solo- pase torpemente la esponja por su espalda.

-Por que habría de haberlo hecho, nunca antes tuve la necesidad de tomar un baño- volví a mojar la esponja y la pase por detrás de su cuello –Quieres tener cuidado, me entra jabón en los oídos-

-Lo siento, lo siento- tome la esponja con las dos manos y frote rápidamente.

-Mujer, ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?- giro la cabeza en mi dirección.

-¡NO! ¡NO TE VOLTEES!- rápidamente lleve las manos hacia mis ojos, dejando caer la esponja salpicando agua y jabón por todas partes.

-¿Por-porque, usas esa venda bajo esas ridículas gafas de sol?-


	6. Leccion 6: 305,1991

_**Lección 6: **305,1991_

* * *

><p>-305,1991- soltó Ulquiorra (sentado en el sillón detrás de la mesita donde intentaba hacer mi tarea) sin levantar la vista del catalogo de la tienda de Urahara-san.<p>

Puse el lápiz a un lado y levante la vista –Trato de hacer la tarea-

-Lo se. La respuesta es 305,1991- dijo en tono aburrido pasando la vista por mi hoja de ejercicios.

-Si pero, quiero llegar a ese resultado por mi misma- volví a tomar el lápiz y fije mi vista en el siguiente ejercicio.

-4,112-

Resople –No me digas las respuestas, quiero llegar a ellas haciendo el procedimiento-

-Pero te tardas mucho-

-De eso se trata. Quiero tomarme mi tiempo y resolverlo por mi cuenta- rasque mi cabeza con el lápiz –Sabes, el hacer la tarea es una ciencia, tienes que seguir pasos- lo apunte con mi lápiz.

-Pero te tardas mucho- volvió a decir.

-Por supuesto que lo hago, quiero hacer las cosas bien. ¿No lo entiendes?-

-Lo que no entiendo es porque no utilizas una calculadora- dijo sacando una de entre el catalogo –es mucho mas rápido y las respuestas son correctas la mayoría del tiempo-

Parpadee confundida -¿Has estado usándola todo este tiempo?- y yo que pensaba que era un prodigio de la matemática. ¡Que desilusionante!

-Por supuesto- dijo pulsando las teclas rápidamente y enseguida mostrándome el resultado -4, es la respuesta del siguiente-


	7. Leccion 7

_**Lección 7: **Entre la base del dedo pulgar y hacia el dedo anular._

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra frunció las cejas. Presionaba los labios de tal forma que formaba una línea fina.<p>

-Recuerda, entre la base del dedo pulgar y- acomode mis propios palillos –hacia el dedo anular. Así- levante mi mano frente a él.

Me miro fijamente por un momento y luego acomodo el palillo con una expresión tan seria y concentrada, que pensé lo haría explotar con su mente.

-Ahora, sostén el otro con la punta de tu dedo pulgar, índice y central- agarre el otro, y los golpee en el aire frente a él. Ulquiorra aun trataba de acomodar los suyos, ahogue una risita, me mataría si me reía de él –Para coger la comida, solo mueve el palillo de arriba- lo moví varias veces y tome un trozo de pollo en uno de los platos frente a nosotros –Lo ves, no es tan difícil- me lleve el pollo a la boca mientras Ulquiorra seguía acomodando los palillos y mascullando cosas.

Acerco los palillos lentamente al plato y tomo un trozo de verdura. Cuando lo llevaba de regreso a su boca, el palillo de arriba se desacomodo y el trozo de verdura cayó frente a él.

-¡Demonios! Esto es tan difícil e innecesario, ¿Por qué no puedo comer con las manos? A este paso moriré de hambre o peor tendrás que hacerme tragar la comida atraves de un tubo o algo parecido-

Trate de ahogar mi risa pero simplemente no pude y escapo de mi boca –Te buscare un tenedor-


	8. Leccion 8: ¿No es una posicion incomoda?

_**Lección 8: **_¿No es una posición incomoda? 

* * *

><p>Mi corazón latía tan rápido que, pensé saltaría de mi pecho. Me sentía tan avergonzada que el rostro me ardía de tanto sonrojarme. Aun así, no podía parar de sonreír.<p>

Había querido hacer esto toda mi vida.

-¿Estas bien así?- pregunto Ulquiorra desde arriba -¿No es una posición incomoda?-

-N-no. Así estoy bien- conteste por sobre el libro que fingía leer. Rode por sobre mi lado y me tope con el pecho de Ulquiorra que subía y bajaba. El olor a ropa limpia me hizo sonreír aun mas.

-Puedes dejar de moverte tanto. Me lastimas-

Me lleve las manos a la cara –Lo siento, lo siento pero, no tienes idea de lo mucho que siempre quise utilizar el brazo de alguien como almohada-


	9. Leccion 9: No quiero abrir la ventana

_**Lección 9: **__No quiero abrir la ventana_

* * *

><p>Frote mis manos ansiosamente. Ulquiorra me sentó tomándome por los hombros.<p>

-Bien. Ahora enciéndela-

-¿Po-porque no lo haces tu?- trate de levantarme pero Ulquiorra me empujo de nuevo contra la silla. Quede de nuevo frente a frente a la computadora –Me-mejor hazlo tu. Si la rompo Tatsuki-chan te matara-

-No lo hará- tomo mi mano y presiono el botón de encendido con mi dedo.

-NOOOOOOO- quite mi mano rápidamente y la escondí contra mi pecho –Se-se esta encendiendo- la pantalla se encendió y dio un mensaje de bienvenida –Mira, mira me da la bienvenida- sonreí apuntando la pantalla.

Ulquiorra dejo salir un suspiro.

-No te emociones mucho. Ahora mueve el mouse… hasta aquí- apunto con el dedo un sobre-corredor.

-Así- tome el mouse, lo levante y lo acerque hasta la pantalla.

-No. Tienes que arrastrarlo- lo puso de nuevo sobre la mesa y sujetando mi mano contra el mouse, me hizo arrastrarlo hasta el sobre-corredor –Ahora, da clic-

Clic.

-Tienes que hacerlo mas rápido, de otra forma la ventana no se abrirá-

Pestañee confundida –Pe-pero yo no quiero abrir la ventana- Ulquiorra frunció el ceño –No ves que esta lloviendo. Yo solo quiero enviarle un correo a Kuchiki-san-


	10. Leccion 10: Descompuesto

_**Lección 10: **__Descompuesto_

* * *

><p>-Ya lle- sin siquiera poder poner un pie dentro, Ulquiorra me tomo del brazo, llevándome escaleras abajo.<p>

-¿Q-que ocurre?-

-Debemos apresurarnos e ir donde Kisuke Urahara. El gigai esta descompuesto- respondió caminando a zancadas sujetándome del codo y jalando cada vez con más ansiedad.

Pase la vista rápidamente por su cuerpo, tratando de descubrir el problema pero, nada parecía estar fuera de lo normal -¿Estas bien? ¿Qué es lo que anda mal?-

Ulquiorra detuvo la marcha y de espaldas a mi, contesto –No deja de hacer sonidos y cada vez que me pasa me retuerzo del dolor. Ese hombre debió de haber hecho algo mal… de nuevo-

-¿Sonidos?- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, su estomago lo hizo lo por el.

GRRR GRRR GRRR GRRR GRRR

Ulquiorra se llevo la mano al estomago. No pude evitar una risita.

-¿De que te ries? Mujer, esto es serio- frunció el seño pero rápidamente su estomago volvió a interrumpirlo y no pude evitar secundarlo con una carcajada.

-N-no es necesario que vallamos a la tienda de Urahara-san- sonreí tomando su mano y guiándolo de regreso.

-¿No?- repitió confundido.

-No- sonreí –Tu gigai esta bien. Un poco hambriento, pero bien-


	11. Leccion 11: Hipo

_**Lección 11: **__Hipo._

* * *

><p>Hip.<p>

Mi pecho se comprimió de nuevo. Era molesto y después de un buen rato, comenzaba a dolerme.

-Estúpido Gigai, estúpido Kisuke Urahara- masculle. Hip –Estoy casi seguro que lo ha hecho a propósito- Hip.

-No seas grosero, Urahara-san no tiene la culpa- Orihime seguía revolviendo. "Esto te quitara el hipo en un segundo" había dicho pero, después del fallido intento de tomar agua al revés, no estaba seguro de si eso funcionaria. –Ya te dije, el hipo es algo normal, no tengo idea de que lo causa pero, ¡si se como curarlo!-

Hip.

Me recosté de lado sobre el sillón y sujete mi pecho, tal ves así se detenía.

Hip.

-Esto no va a funcionar- Hip. Volví a sentarme y encendí la televisión. Si iba a morir, lo haría viendo televisión*

Hip.

Después de un rato me percate de que Orihime no me había dado la cura del hipo, y ciertamente ya no estaba en la cocina.

Hip.

-¿Mujer?- Hip.

Nada.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia el baño, al pasar al lado del armario en el pasillo, escuche un sonido.

-¿Mujer?- Hip.

Antes de que pudiera decir ¿Qué estas haciendo? Orihime salto sobre mí, con colmillos falsos y salsa de tomate en la boca.

-Voy a chuparte la sangre- su voz no podía ser mas deprimente.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-

-¡Asustarte!- rió –No hay mejor cura para el hipo que un buen susto- se saco los colmillos falsos y lamió la salsa de tomate.

-No creo que funcione-

Sonrió y negó con el dedo –No lo creo Sherlock, escúchate. ¡El hipo se fue!- sonrió triunfante.

Hip.

-Ah, volvió-

La sonrisa se borro de su rostro de sopetón y se arrastro hacia la cocina.

Hip.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> _*_**Según la creencia popular, si uno "hipea" mas de 50 veces, muere (Mentira! Lo leí en un extra de Okane ga nai :D no pude evitar ponerlo!)**

**Siento ser una "escritora" tan haragana, pero es que mi inspiración tiene fecha de caducidad XD lo siento! De verdad que no merezco sus reviews, me hacen tan feliz! por favor sigan cuidando de mi :)**


	12. Leccion 12: Hay una gotera

_**Lección 12: **__Hay una gotera._

* * *

><p>-Hay una gotera-<p>

-¿Ah?- Levante la vista del libro de ejercicios. Ulquiorra seguía acostado sobre el sillón.

-Hay una gotera. Siento agua en mi frente- paso el antebrazo por ella y lo miro por un segundo.

-Imposible. Ni siquiera esta lloviendo.-

-Hay una gotera.- se apoyo en su codo y me miro –Ves, aquí- toco detrás de su codo –Tengo agua. También en mi espalda, puedo sentirla deslizándose por ahí.- se dio media vuelta tocándola.

Parpadee confundida. ¿Acaso alucinaba a causa del calor?

Me puse de pie y me acerque a él, una gota de sudor se resbalaba por su sien.

-Aquí, también.- paso su mano por su sien –Agua.-

Ahogue una risita.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es tan divertido?-

-Estas sudando- sonreí.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Adoro VICTORiOUS! y el capitulo en el que se quedaron atrapados en el trailer de Beck fue épico! de ahí vino la idea de Ulquiorra y su sudor (Jade fue tan graciosa con su "ataque de pánico por el sudor" XD).<strong>

**En otras noticias, no se si lo notaron, pero le cambie el nombre al fic. Después de consultarlo con mi almohada, y después de 12 lecciones de sufrimiento, lo que Ulquiorra necesita no es "estudiar" si no tener mucha suerte, así que desde aquí... Buena suerte, Ulquiorra!**


	13. Leccion 13: Puede causar somnolencia

**Lección 13:** _Puede causar somnolencia_.

* * *

><p>-Ya está- el papá de Kurosaki-kun sonrió poniendo a un lado la tijera y gasas que había utilizado.<p>

-¡Muchas gracias!- le dirigí una mirada a Ulquiorra que estaba sobre la camilla observándose las costuras.

-Gracias- murmuro sin apartar la vista de su brazo.

-Nada, nada- negó el papá de Kurosaki-kun con la mano –pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez Cifer-kun, tuviste suerte al no quebrarte el cuello-

-Lo tendrá- dije viendo que Ulquiorra no tenia intenciones de contestar.

-Ah, e Inoue-san- dijo –ten estas patillas. Ya le di una pero, fue una caída fuerte y los puntos pueden molestar más tarde-

-Entiendo. Le daré otra mas tarde- dije guardando el cartoncillo en mi bolsillo –Muchas gracias.

* * *

><p>-Aquí dice que puede causar somnolencia. Porque no vas a la cama, así si te quedas dormido no habrá problema- dije mientras miraba a Ulquiorra tomarse el vaso con agua.<p>

-No voy a quedarme dormido por una pastilla- dijo centrando la vista en la televisión.

-No seas terco. Ve a la cama- insistí.

-No-

Deje caer los hombros y suspire –Solo no vayas a quedarte dormido, ¿si? Nunca podre moverte si lo haces-

* * *

><p>-Aaa… ¿Qué pasa? Mujer que haces- pase su brazo sobre mi hombro tratando de ponerlo de pie.<p>

-Te quedaste dormido. Ayúdame a llevarte a la cama- dije forcejeando para que se parara, lentamente lo guié hacia la habitación aunque sabia que tenia que apresurarme ahora que estaba despierto.

-Naaa… déjame, no quiero ir a la cama. Quiero quedarme en el sofá- balbuceo jalando de regreso al sofá.

-No seas tan infantil, te resfriaras si te quedas ahí- jale de nuevo en dirección a la habitación pero, Ulquiorra siendo mas grande y fuerte, nos jalo a ambos hacia el sofá. Caí de espaldas con Ulquiorra sobre mí.

-Quédate conmigo- murmuro entre despierto y dormido, apretándome contra su cuerpo –duerme conmigo-

-N-no estas pensando con claridad- dije con dificultad.

-Claro que si- dijo acercándose aun más a mí. Poso su frente sobre la mía, estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración sobre mi boca. Me sentía mareada, como si en cualquier momento me desvanecería.

-Orihime- susurro rozando mis labios en la última silaba. Estaba totalmente paralizada, no podía mover mi cuerpo. Mi pulso martillaba en mis oídos haciéndome sentir aun mas mareada. ¿De verdad estaba pasando esto?

Ulquiorra inclino el rostro, cerré mis ojos y espere. Se desplomo sobre mi, mejilla con mejilla profundamente dormido.

Suspire.


End file.
